The Pokemon Meisters
by Genesis Raven Allmore
Summary: Renova, the region of Ideals and culture. A new adventure is unfolding for three new trainers as they head onward to take The Meister exam, and maybe even win the Renaissance Cup.
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

**Prolouge**

_Renova, the region of artisans and ideals. Many tourists come to see the historic local sites, and scenic views. Yet, mostly come to see Renova's main feature, its local pokemon. Unlike other regions whos enviroments support specific pokemon, Renova supports almost every single pokemon species. Many trainers flock here hoping to catch exotic pokemon they haven't seen before, others come to prove their skills of being the best. That was when the Pokemon League decided to host the Renaissance Cup, a tournament of high standing and masterful skill. Unlike the usaul requirement of winning and earning eight gym badges, challengers must collect 18 badges to prove their worthy of entering the tournament. Some say this is a high bar to overcome, others say this is a true screening to find out who truely is the best. But...will a ancient prophcey foretold long ago...finally unfold?_

**Chapter 1**

_**The Three Ideals**_

Riding across the battlefield on his noble Rapidash, the Purple armored knight rode on to save the princess from the clutches of the evil sorcerer. Along side him was his partner Quilson, the mighty Typhlosion in purple armor as well. He charged across the scarred ground and aimed straight for the Sorcerer's dark champion...The Black Knight. The Black Knight, in his demonic spiked battle armor, soon charged as well. In mere moments before the two knights clash in a brutal melee...

"Mizu, Watergun!"A female voice said as a forceful stream of water hit Logan in the face. Sputtering out water, and shaking off the shock of waking up abruptly, "Wha-who did that?!" He demanded. He noticed a small white otter near his feet, then looked up and saw a fair skinned girl, with long black hair, green eyes, wearing a light blue t-shirt with a black vest over it, and black jeans with white shoes, standing over him with a mischievous smile.

"Oh uh...hi Satsuki..." He manages to say.

"Hi Logan, you know what happens when you sleep under this tree right?" She said with a grin.

"Um...I get water-gunned by Mizu?" He replied and the oshawatt nodded in return.

"Yep." She said and Mizu used Watergun on Logan again. Again, he sputtered out water from his mouth. Some of the water fell onto a small sleeping form near him, waking it up with a yawn. It sneezed and some flames sparked from its back, it then looked over and waved at Mizu in greetings. The oshawatt waved back in response and smiled, _"Nice nap Quilson?"_

The cyndaquil yawned again, _"Yeah...until I got wet."_

_"Sorry bout that, but hey, orders are orders." _Mizu said and shrugged.

_"Meh, it happens."_ Quilson said and yawned again.

"Come on Satsuki, I was having a good dream." Logan said as he got up and brushed himself off.

"Try having your dream under a different tree then." She said and just before she could say more, a ringing sound interrupted her. She pulled out a flat rectangular device and flipped it open. "Hello Jonah, whats up?"

"Did you find Logan yet? I got us a ride to the next town over, but its leaving soon, so hurry up!"

"Be quiet, I found him, wheres our ride?" She said calmly.

"Its at the main entrance of the town-Flash don't pick a fight with the local-"Click, the call ended before he could finish. She sighed and closed the device, then put it back in her pocket. "Well you heard him Logan, were gonna miss our ride if we don't go now." She headed off with Mizu in tow behind her. "Hey wait Satsuki, wait up!" He said as he picked up Quilson and ran off after her. _"Here we go again." _Quilson said to himself.

A slim, lanky boy sat waiting on the back of a pickup truck full of poke-food, holding a bored looking Charmander on his lap. To most people, he didn't seem like much, with short, scruffy chestnut hair, blue eyes, and fair-skinned. When people notice his clothes, he seems even more ordinary, wearing a a red hoodie, blue jeans, and brown hiking shoes. _"This is so BORING."_ The charmander said out loud and pouted, "I told you not to fight with the wild pokemon around here Flash."

_"Why not? You told me I my ancestors were great warriors! That I'm descended from them! How can I prove I am, when you won't even let me battle other pokemon?!" _ He demanded his trainer.

"117." Jonah replied as his answer.

_"What?" _Flash said confused.

"Thats how many times you said that to me." Jonah said with a sigh.

_"You actually kept track?" _He said astounded by his trainers memory skills. He nodded, "Yep, you tell the world this 24/7. Even though me and two other people can only understand you say that." His statement was answered by silence and a angry look. He then soon heard running feet ahead of him and saw his two best friends heading towards him. "Took you long enough!" Jonah yelled to them.

"I told you I find him scruffy!" Satsuki yelled back with a smile.

"My name is not scruffy!" Jonah yelled back angrily.

"Of course it is," she hopped onto the truck with ease,"scruffy." Logan then soon hopped onto the truck, with not much ease. Mizu jumped and Satsuki caught him, logan readjusted himself and sat down. "Were here, hehehe." Logan said with a smile. Jonah sighed and called to the driver they were all ready. The truck soon sputtered into a slow start and started rolling along the dirt road, heading for the first town of their journey. Looking back, they could see their hometown, Hope Springs, shrinking into the distance behind them. Many memories were being left behind, but new ones were in the process of being made with these three trainers, as they headed forward, their adventure unfolding before them.


	2. Chapter 2: Astaria Port Battle

**Chapter 2**

_**Astaria Port**_

8 hours, thats how long the trip took to reach their destination. Halfway there, they stopped once to help unload some of the packages of poke-food for a delivery, and resumed their trip. After finally arriving to the port town, Astaria, they said their goodbyes to the truck driver and saw him drive off in the distance.

"That...was a boring 8 hours of my life, EVER." Satsuki said with a bored face.

"Same here." Logan said with a yawn, and so did Quilson on his head.

"Hey! Would you have rather walked here for a day or two, or take a eight hour ride?" Jonah said annoyed. Flash was sound asleep in his arms, and as far as he knew, he dreamt on, without a care to the world.

"Don't get so butthurt scruffy, were here aren't we?" Satsuki said with a grin.

"I told you my name is not scruffy!" He said angirly.

Logan sighed at this and so did Quilson. "Already here, and this happens."

_"As usaul." _Quilson said and yawned.

First time visitors to Astaria port could tell it was a trading port, with market stalls around every corner, many exotic items on display, and...no people. This struck Logan as weird, since a port such as this would be bustling with merchants, and customers. He heard a commotion a bit further into the town and started walking towards it. Satsuki soon followed as well when she felt something was off as well, leaving a disgrunted Jonah trailing a bit behind them.

"Whats this? More of your annoying contraptions Otto? You know these will breakdown just like the last ones." A old experianced looking sailor said to a strange hooded man. In front of the hooded man stood three bronze colored automatons, even though they looked similiar to each other, one seemed to be very big chest armor, another seemed almost normal, and the last seemed to be the skinniest of the three. The only similiarties they shared were spiked helmets, armor, and coloring, especially there emotionless stare even though they had no eyes,or faces, to speak of. The hooded man certainly looked the part of being mysterious, all white, with a red cross on the middle of the shirt, puffy long sleeves, and the hood covering his face. He laughed at the old sailors words. "We shall see old man, we shall see."

"We've had enough of these interruptions Otto! Some of us have actual jobs to do now." A sailor said, which the crowd agreed with.

Otto kept his hands behind him as he said, "Well, seems someone doesn't know when to be quiet and let their superiors speak."

"Why you little! Poliwrath, break those stupid statues with Mega punch!" He yelled out as he threw out a pokeball and a Poliwrath flew out in a beeline for the middle automaton. Its fist glowed as it moved to strike and...it stopped. The crowd who was just cheering a few mere seconds ago fell silent as they stared at what events have just occured. Poliwraths Mega Punch was caught by the automaton in mere seconds from impact. The Poliwrath tried to free its hand, but to no avail as it was in a vice like clamp.

"Poliwrath what are you doing?! Break that stupid th-"

"Thunder punch."

A struggling Poliwrath was sent flying at incredible speeds, barely missing its trainer, and hit the building behind him with a resounding boom. The sailor was dumbstruck, and so was the crowd as well at what just unfolded. The automatons fist was glowing with electricity as it finally faded away and resumed its passive stance.

"Now...as I was saying, these automatons are perfection. A _imperfect _pokemon such as that cannot even merely scratch my masterpieces. Just like my offers before old man, surrender the town to my organization...or have this place razed to the ground before your eyes." Otto said with steel in his voice.

"Watergun"

"Who-" Otto began to say before a jet of water hit the middle automaton in the face, moving it back a few inches. Shaking off the shock of the attack, he asked in a murderous tone and clutchings his fists beside him, " . . ?"

"Masterpiece my ass!" Satsuki said defiantly in front of the crowd, with Mizu in front of her ready to battle. Logan and Jonah were beside her as well, with their partners in front ready to fight.

"You insolent BRAT! Do you know who you are dealing with?!My masterpieces will destroy those _imperfect _pokemon of yours, and shall fear them as well!" Otto said with rising anger in his voice.

"Ohhhh, I'm so scared of a fat robot, a less fat robot, and a anorexic robot, so SCARY. NOT." Satsuki said and blew a rasberry at him.

_"YOU GOT BURNED!" A random bystander said in the middle of the crowd._

"ENOUGH! I will end this annoyance, right here, right NOW. P-01, Thunderpunch!" Otto commanded.

The middle automaton's fist charged up with electricity and charged Mizu in a direct beeline.

"Scratch!" Jonah said and faster then anyone thought possible, Flash intercepted with claws raised and struck. In a loud crash, both the automatons arms broke off, "Scratch again!", then Flash went into a flurry of blows onto it, and finally kicked it away into a heap, with only the chestplate intact.

"IMPOSSIBLE! M-01 DISCHARGE!"

"Ember!" Logan ordered and Quilson obliged. The ember hit the automaton directly and it went down into a heap, same as the previous one.

"RAH! S-01 ELECTRIC CLAW FULL POWER!"

"Razor Shell." Satsuki ordered and before the last automaton could react, Mizu appeared in front and slashed with its scalchop. A few seconds later as Mizu walked back, the automaton collapsed into a heap. The crowd cheered loudly for the three trainers assistance and congraduated them. "This ISN'T over, you hear me?!" Otto said before fleeing off out of town.

"Thank you young trainers for stopping Otto. What can we do to repay you for your help?" the old sailor asked.

"You have any food?" Logan said as his stomach rumbled.


	3. Chapter 3: Shocking Surprise

**Chapter 3**

_**Shocking Surprise**_

"That was very good food!" Logan said, satisfied from finishing the thank-you dinner the town gave him and his two friends for saving it. The dinner was held at the old sailors house, who turned out to be the mayor of Astaria port, after congratulations were in order. This caught the three heroes by surprise of course, everyone else, not so much. Since the port is the first step of their journey, only one of the three had questions to ask and want answered.

"So...mayor, has any group arrived here before us?" Jonah asked, turning to look the mayor directly across the dinnertable set up.

"Jonah? Wha-" Satsuki shushed Logan to be quiet to hear the old sailors answer.

The sailor sighed heavily,"Your a very perceptive one aren't you...young meister?"

Logan was dumbstruck, and Satsuki was speechless at his answer. "Well, unlike my two friends here, I actually studied up on the Meister Exams history." Satsuki stuck her tongue out at his statement in response. Jonah ignored the gesture, "Back to the point, even though the Exam is different for every year, one thing is always the same, all applicants are split into 5 groups. These groups are made based on skill, nobility, and standing, the nobility thing seems stupid though honestly, but nevermind. The first group are called the Alphas, ironic right, the second are Betas, third are the Gammas, then the Deltas, and finally...the Epsilons. I can guess were either part of the third or fourth group-"

"Your one of the last to arrive unfortunately." He said with a chuckle.

Jonah just stared dumbstruck with a open mouth. Satsuki sighed, "And here we go again." Logan just chuckled lightly and smiled, "Well, were more like the underdogs anyway."

"Must feel great to be so optimistic log." Jonah said sarcasticly.

"Thanks!" Logan said in response.

Jonah just threw up his arms and left with a confused Flash following after him. "And...hes gone." Satsuki said and giggled.

"Were really one of the last ones to arrive though mayor?"Logan asked politely.

"Yes, you and a few other applicants are the last to arrive here. They left already to Mangrove Reef, the first testing site where the first Examiner is."

"Mangrove...reef?"

"Yes, its a little archipelgo not that far from here actually, about a few hour boat ride. It has quite a history...quite a history."

"How so-" Just as he was about to finish his response, a bright yellow flash came from outside. The lights in the house exploded and everything went dark. "Come on! Seriously?!"

"Come on logan!"Satsuki said as she pulled him along with her to go investigate.

_"Never a break around here." _Mizu said.

_"Tell me about it." _Quilson replied back and yawned.

Outside, Satsuki and Logan arrive with their partners to where the flaash of light came from. The area was the town square, where most of the stalls were located, and a central water fountain as well.

"Finally you two get here!" Jonah said impatiently with a anxious Flash beside him.

_"Hurry up! I want to battle them already!" _The charmander said with fire in his eyes.

_"FIght who?" _Mizu asked.

A bolt of lightning struck by them, leaving a scorch mark a couple of feet away from them. It was a heated battle between a Pikachu and Shinx, with a Mareep shooting off random electricity everywhere. The pikachu and Shinx were in a stalemate, both giving it their all with powerful thundershocks.

"Yeah...how should we do this?" Jonah asked Logan.

"Ummm...I'll stop the mareep, you and Satsuki stop Pikachu and Shinx." Logan suggested quickly.

"Agreed." Satsuki ran off quickly with a surprised Jonah behind her. "Alright...now to deal with Ma-sfbskrgldkhjhdfbdkb." Just before he could finish, one of mareeps electric shocks hit logan directly, causing him to spazz out violently. "Ow..."

_"This...is going to be a long night."_Quilson said sadly.

One hour later...

All three trainers were all laying on the ground with a pokeball in hand exausted, with their partners equally tired as well. "That...sucked...so MUCH." Satsuki said loudly.

"Those three...were a lot tougher then...expected." Logan said, panting slightly.

"YOU THINK?"Jonah said angirly.


End file.
